Bring Me the Sun
by Hush and Forget
Summary: Quatre's angry about the war. What will the consequences of his actions be? Death? Pain? Rated R for references to Suicide.
1. Default Chapter

Bring Me the Sun  
  
A/N: This is basically kinda like the episode of Gundam Wing where Quatre takes Wing Zero for a little joyride. Surprise, Surprise, Trowa tries to stop him, but gets hit in the process. But unlike the episode, he doesn't lose his memory. Quatre continues to be cruel to everyone, until Duo works up enough courage to swat him. And you can just read to find out what happens next. Oh yes, and I have made up my own band of evildoers for the story, so bear with me. It's kinda like The White Fang, only...well, not. Let's call them the Khushrenada Foundation, or to make it a little shorter, the KF. We also meet 2 of Quatre's sisters, Jasmina (pronounced Yas-meena) and Amelia. ((It's all in the future mind you.)) -ES Disclaimer: I do not own, nor do I intend to steal any characters from Gundam Wing. I do however, own The Khushrenada Foundation, As well as Quatre's two sisters, Amelia and Jasmina. And the colony, CD876. Everything else is owned by the respective creators, etc. No infringement is intended.  
  
The year was AC (After Colony) 197. 2 years after the five 15 year old boys known as the Gundam pilots had started their journey towards peace. Since then, everything seemed to be all right. Except for one little detail, the boys had gone their separate ways since then, but little did they know they would be right back to where they started. Fighting a war...And so..Our story begins....  
  
--The Winner Mansion, Earth- "AMELIA!!!!!!!! Where on earth did our dear little brother go?" screeched  
Jasmina, One of Quatre's older sisters. She looked exactly like Quatre, only a girl and of course she was older, 23 to be exact. "I DON'T KNOW JASMINA! Why don't you go look for him?" screeched Amelia back across the hallway to her sister. Jasmina decided to take her sister's advice, she wandered down the long hallway to the staircase, over which on the landing there was a portrait of their father. Jasmina spotted a couple of the Moguanacs (SP?), Rashid and Abdul. "Hey! Rashid! Abdul! Have either of you seen Quatre around?" she shouted. "Yes, madam, we have. I believe he is out in the hanger, working on his Gundam." Answered Rashid formally. "Okay, thanks Rashid." She mumbled quietly, and walked the rest of the way downstairs and out the front door. Quatre was just about to come in and she was looking at the ground and she smacked into him. "Oh, Quatre! I was just looking for you. Sorry I smacked into you." She said sheepishly. "Oh it's no problem Jasmina." He said kindly, "Are you alright?" "Yes, I'm fine." She smiled. {He's always thinking of others before himself...} She thought to herself. "Anyway, what I wanted to tell you is that well.... You've gotten 2 phone calls from a...", she looked at her paper, and found the names, "Trowa Barton, and Wufei Chang." She smiled, and handed him the paper. "They want you to meet them at some colony nearby where the satellite CD876 is. You know, the one that's testing all of those new mobile suits?" she asked. "Yeah...I know where you mean. But, When did Trowa and Wufei call?" he asked, baffled. It had been months since he'd heard from either of them. "Uh...about an hour ago maybe." She said, scratching her chin. "Okay, well I'd better go." He said, and walked back into the house. --Battleship Aries "So...when is he getting here?" asked Heero, who looked extremely impatient. "Give it a rest Heero. You've been asking every ten minutes since Trowa hung up with his sister." Muttered Duo, crankily. "Yeah, well, give him some time. I'm sure he wasn't expecting to hear from us." Said Trowa quietly. "Hey, Trowa, did you think Jasmina was hot?" asked Duo. "Leave it to Maxwell here to say the most inappropriate things at the most inappropriate times." Muttered Wufei. "Shut up." He laughed. "Anyway, I wonder how many sisters Quatre actually has, I mean his parents must have been pretty busy, like every day of their lives to have 30 kids." muttered Duo. Quatre had just arrived on the Lunar Ship, Aries. He sighed and climbed out of his Gundam and landed on the hard metal floor. He took off his helmet and handed it to the attendant and walked into the battleship, he was hugged immediately by Sally and Relena, who then led him to the room where his 4 friends were, he hesitated a little when he arrived at the door. He took a deep breath and walked into the room. Duo, Trowa, Heero and Wufei were all staring at the door. "Hey Guys. Long time no see." he said warmly and smiled at his 4 friends. {Wow...Heero is even smiling. That never happens.} He thought and smiled again. "Hey look! It's buddy-boy!" shouted Duo and ran over and tackled Quatre to the floor. "Owww...Hi Duo!" said Quatre, happily, also attempting to push Duo's figure off of him, as it was currently pinning him to the floor. "Hello Quatre." Said Heero, Wufei and last but not least, Trowa. "Trowa! Wufei! Heero! How are you guys?" he asked, smiling broadly. "Fine." They said in unison. "That's good." He said smiling. A loud beeping noise suddenly startled Quatre out of his thoughts. "What is that?" they all yelled. Just then Sally came rushing in followed by Relena, she had a look of panic on her face. "You guys! You have to get out there fast! Someone from something called the Khushrenada foundation has just declared war against us! They have said they will attack no one but colony CD876, the Gundam Pilots and The Aries ship. You guys have to get out there!" she shouted. "Aww, but Quatre just got here!" whined Duo. "It's alright, Not important." He mumbled, a little disappointed. All 5 of them rushed towards the landing platform and hurriedly pulled their suits and helmets on. They rushed towards their respective mobile suits and climbed aboard. Once strapped in they all made sure everything was as it was supposed to be. They all rushed out of the hanger in order, Heero, Quatre, Duo, Wufei, and Trowa. "You guys take the back!" instructed Heero, to Duo and Wufei, "Right!" they both replied and headed towards the back of the approaching crowd of Taurus suits. A familiar head appeared on the screen. It was Lady Une. She had turned against them. "Hello, former allies." she said calmly, a wicked smile appearing on her face. "Lady Une! What has happened to you?" asked Quatre, a worried frown on his face. "I'm wreaking vengeance for Treize's death." she replied, calmly "Why on earth would you do that? I thought all the colonies were at peace now! Wha-I don't understand.."shouted Quatre angrily. "Quatre, calm down." offered Trowa. "No! Why? She was all peace-lover at one minute, and the next she's decided to turn against us? What has gone wrong?" he demanded. He lowered his head for a moment, thinking. {Why does this have to happen just when things are alright? It seems like whenever I'm THIS close to having a peaceful life something comes up! I'm tired of it.} {I don't want to take this crap anymore. I'm sick of all the fighting, I'm sick of feeling sorry for people all the time....I just...wish it would all end.} "Quatre?" asked Trowa, a concerned tone in his voice. I want someone to know me Maybe tell me who I am Cause I've faced down my demons And cried out to a god A god I've never seen Lights And the world darkens around me Strange friends all surround me New ideas in my head start to burn Dropped out of schools cause of things I never learned And the world darkens around me World darkens around me I want you to love me Like you did before you knew me And I never thought there'd be any help For somebody like me A vacancy Sing And the world darkens around me Strange friends all surround me New ideas in my head start to burn Trust no one is the one thing that I learned And the world darkens around me World darkens around me Bring me the sun Slide off the moonI do not own these lyrics, they are from the Song "Blue" by Third Eye Blind.  
  
---- Wooo...! Cliff hanger! I know, it's not that good, but be nice, it was my first GW fic....Read, Review, etc. 


	2. Author's Note

A/n: I know this fic has gotten no reviews in the past however long it's been here, so, I'm re-editing it, and rewriting the whole thing. I hate this one. Say Bye Bye! X.x;

I will be working on this at some point in the near future. So...stay tuned. ;


End file.
